Only a Bee
by Love2Write21
Summary: A multichapter with alternate endings to Victorious episodes BADE as always;D
1. Only a Bee

**Hey it's Kelsey!:) I'm considering adding more chapters to this and turning it intomine of those stories where you alter episodes of Victorious, but that depends on how much you guys like my writing so make sure to review!**

Beck POV

I walked into school with Jade by my side as usual. Today was a little different though, after school I was auditioning for a movie called Miss Fire for the part of waiter number 1. I was excited as most people would be but I tried not to think much of it since I would only have one line if I even got the part.

Jade on the other hand was ecstatic, which would surprise most people. She stayed at the RV with me last night and helped me memorize the line all night.

Anyway, we were on our way to the Grub Truck when Jade looked at me and said "Go get me a coffee."

I rolled my eyes playfully and said "what's the magic word?" like I always do.

"Please" she said in the sugar sweet voice she always uses when we have this conversation.

"Good girl." I teased as I started to walk away.

"I'll go get us a table." I heard her say. I just nodded in response.

As I was standing in line for her coffee I heard a scream that I would recognize anywhere.

"JADE!" I yelled jumping up and racing to her.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"I-I got s-s-stung by a bee" she stammered.

"Is that it?" I asked. Is she really that freaked out by a bee?

"Beck, I'm allergic to bees." she stated.

At that I froze. It was my turn to scream that time. I took out my pear-phone and dialed 911.

I hung up and tried to get Jade to lie down and relax, but I was freaking out. She couldn't stop shaking and her breaths were getting shorter and shakier.

The ambulance arrived seconds after she passed out, by then I was in tears. The paramedics put her in the ambulance as I raced to get in with her. When we got to the hospital they rushed Jade into the ER, while I was led to the waiting room.

I kept praying that she would be ok and that's when I realized how much I relied on her. If she

died, who would I see when I woke up in the morning? Who would I cuddle with under the stars on summer nights? Who would I hug and whisper loving nonsense to? No one could replace Jade; she was one of a kind.

To most, she seemed rude, but I saw that as honesty and admired her for it. Even though her possessiveness could get annoying at times, it was always reassuring. When she was possessive or jealous, I knew she cared about me. What most people didn't know was that Jade was very playful and she liked to tease people. I could always tell if it's teasing or mocking through her eyes. Her gorgeous blue eyes would shimmer and almost resemble a star and that's how I knew she was truly happy. If she was mad, they would be cold and almost empty. I had always hated that look; it just looked like nothing was there. Although as much as I hated when she was mad, I hated nothing more than when she was sad or hurt.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone. I checked who it was and saw it was the guys from the movie. I pressed the decline call button without a second thought, the most important thing right now was Jade. I reached up to my face and realized tears were streaming down my face so I quickly whipped them off as if nothing had happened, but I would never forget this day no matter how hard I tried.

Millions of thoughts kept swirling through my mind. About 99% of them were things I could've done to prevent this from happening. I mean seriously, I was her boyfriend! Shouldn't I have known she was allergic to bees? I should've called an ambulance faster, she wouldn't have passed out if they got to Hollywood Arts faster! She would be talking to me right this second. I would be hugging her, telling her how much I love her and how I will always be there for her.

The other 1% of my thoughts were wondering if she would be ok. I tried to block those thoughts away because they were mostly picturing me at a funeral with dozens of people sobbing. With my beautiful Jade in a casket. Those thoughts were unbearable. They would simply never happen for two reasons. First of all Jade wouldn't die today. She couldn't, that would be too much. I would have to endure the moment when the doctors told me it was my fault that she died all because I didn't know she was allergic to bees! Second of all, if Jade ever died I would be right behind her. Following my snow pale angel to heaven.

A tall female nurse came into the room interuppting my thoughts by saying "Jadelyn West?"

I leaped up and anxiously said "I'm here for Jade."

She looked confused before asking "Where are her parents?"

"They didn't come." I answered, practically growling. My fists clenched at the thought of them.

She sighed before saying "Well Mr..."

"Oliver, Beck Oliver." I stated quickly starting to get impatient.

She nodded and said "Jade will be fine."

I released the breath I didn't even realize I had been holding.

"She might still be sleeping, but you can come visit her if you'd like."

I nodded indicating I wanted to see her, I was still in shock that Jade had almost died, I felt almost robotic doing these things as if it wasn't real. She led me to a room explaining to me that Jade needed to rest for a while and shouldn't go to school for a week. I nodded knowing that wouldn't go well with Jade, but I would worry about it later. I entered the room to see my girl, lying asleep in a bed. I sat down in a seat next to her and gently kissed her attempting not to wake her, but failing.

"Beck?" she asked in a raspy voice. My only response was a kiss on the lips. She smiled faintly before saying "Wait, Beck, what time is it?"

"Two twenty-three," I answered without missing a beat. I stared at the clock the entire time in the waiting room counting each second she had been unconscious.

"Beck, you missed the audition! For the movie!" she looked like she was about to have a panic attack as she started rambling on about the movie.

I started rubbing her back like I always do to calm her down while saying "Jade. Jade stop. Jade! JADE!" I finally snapped!

She stopped talking and looked at me.

"I don't care about some movie, you are my world Jade and I love you," I said as calmly as possible.

"Beck it was only a bee, go call the director for the movie and get another audition!" she yelled.

"Just a bee? This wasn't just a bee; you almost died Jade! Don't you see how important you are to me?" I yelled, I was on the verge of tears and she knew it.

"Beck, I'm sorry ok, it's just I feel horrible that you missed this huge opportunity because of me," she mumbled the last part looking down. I tilted her head up so she was forced to look directly into my eyes, "Jade, I love you. You are the most important thing in my life. I don't care that I missed the audition. There will always be more movies but there is only one you." I stated very clearly.

"I love you too," she whispered and we kissed, tears flowing freely down her face.

We separated to catch our breath while she whipped her eyes. Suddenly she started laughing. She saw my confused look and pointed to the window. I looked out and see the gang. Cat was bouncing excitedly, Tori was smiling and waving, Robbie was holding a guitar pointing to it (we could only assume he was going to sing some weird song about bees), and Andre was wolf whistling. We waved to them telling them to come in.

They quickly shuffled in and right away Andre started talking "Ok maybe I'm lucky I haven't been stung by a bee."

We all laughed.

"Robbie has a song for you Jadey!" Cat cheered.

Jade groaned but surprised everyone by saying "What's it called?"

"Only a Bee."

**I really hated that ending, but I couldn't think of anything better. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Opposite Date

**Hey, it's me again! Since my last chapter did really well I decided to continue this story! Enjoy;)**

Andrew POV

"Alright, which one?"  
"The one with the fluffy hair!" I scream whispered.

"Your sister broke up with HIM?!" my idiot friend Derek replied.

"Dude, just aim and shoot!"

I was beginning to get impatient, we've been sitting in the bushes all morning now, waiting for the Hollywood Arts students to go to lunch. As Jade's little brother I love to annoy her just like a normal brother would, but ever since her and Beck broke up she just mopes around all the time. She's either locked up in our bathroom (which really freaks me out sometimes) or she just goes for a drive in her car.

Basically, I want revenge on that Beck guy. I never really liked him much in the first place, but now that he's messing with my sister I really hate him. That's why I hired "The Slingshot Kids" to mess with him.  
I watched as Derek released the trigger and missed. Instead of hitting Beck he hit Andre's PearPad.

"Seriously? I payed you twenty bucks for you to hit Andre?! "

I actually kinda liked Andre, he was fun and cool to hang out with. Plus he taught me how to play the electric guitar.

"Sorry!" Derek yelled.

"Aw man!" I heard Andre whine.

"It's those stupid slingshot kids!" I heard the pretty brunette yell.  
From what she looks like that must be Tori. Jade is constantly complaining about her.

We did the only logical thing we could think of and ran. We were about to jump the fence to exit the school when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Andrew?" I heard Beck say.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"What was that all about? I thought you and Andre were friends?"

"Yeah, Derek chose a great time to miss his target." I sneered

"What?" He said looking confused.

"Next time you break up with my sister, don't do it through a freakin door!"

"Andrew, is that seriously what this is about because she broke up with me!" Beck sighed.

"Then why would she run home that night crying? Why would she think about killing herself?" I demanded.

"What? When did she try to kill herself?!" Beck questioned suddenly alarmed.

"The night after the Platinum Music Awards. She locked herself in the bathroom again. I finally found a key to go in there so I unlocked the door and found her crying on the ground with a pocket knife in her hand. We talked for awhile and eventually she convinced me not to tell Dad so I didn't." I answered.

For a little while he seemed lost for words. But eventually he ran away. I watched him run into the parking lot, go into his car and drive away.

That night I didn't hear Jade crying in her room, I didn't hear the lock on the bathroom door click. Heck, I didn't even hear her combat boots marching up the stairs into the house.

All I heard was the *ping* on my phone.

_Thanks 'Drew_

-Jade


	3. Three Girls and a Moose

**Hey sorry for the really slow updates but I've been really busy with school and Halloween tomorrow! I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you like it! Also make sure to read the second AN its SUPER important! As always don't forget to REVIEW!:P**

Moose POV

I was currently making out with Jade. Part of me was loving every second of it and wanted more, but another part kept reminding me that this was Beck's ex-girlfriend (whom he still loved for the record) and how guilty I'm gonna feel after this...

Screw guilt.

Suddenly my phone started ringing, killing the mood.

"What?" I answered irritated.

"It's Beck, where are you?"

Crap.

"Uh...I'm wi-with...uh...y-your mom!" I stuttered.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Jade mouthed.

"What?" A very confused Beck replied.

I ignored Jade's question while saying "Yeah she's uh...knitting me a sweater."

"Since when does she knit? I thought you were coming to Karaoke Dokey to watch us perform."

"Well I was, but then-"

"Who is this?" Jade had cut me off grabbing the phone.

"Jade? Why are you with Moose and my mom?" I heard Beck ask through the phone.

"I'm just with Moose, he made that whole thing up."

"Let me talk to him." I heard him say.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"My RV. Be there in five minutes." He said sounding furious.

"Alright." I gulped.

"What just happened?" Jade demanded.

"Long story. I'll explain later, but I gotta get back to Beck's RV right now." I answered.

"Fine."

Beck POV

"Sit." I commanded when Moose walked through the door.

He knew better than to defy me and sat on my couch.

"Explain."

"Ok well, Jade offered to drive me to Karaoke Dokey so I said sure. Then she pulled over on the side of the road and started kissing me!" Moose explained.

"Then what happened?" I asked even more angry than before.

"She pulled away and asked if I liked her."

"And?" I questioned.

"I kissed her again." He said looking down.

"Dude! I told you I still loved her, I told you how jealous I was that she liked you, I even asked you to stay away from her because I wanted her back and you said you would back off! Does that mean anything to you?" I ranted.

"I'm sorry, but I think I might love her too."

Those were the words that set me off. So I did the only logical thing I thought of and I punched him.

"Ok, I probably deserved that." He said holding his jaw.

"Stay away from Jade." I nearly growled.

He just nodded and walked back to my parents house.

Jade POV

The morning after the whole Moose thing I went to open my locker when a red rose fell out of it.

I picked it up looking around a bit. This must be from Moose! I went to go talk to him but I didn't see him anywhere. However I did see Beck.

"Hey, where's Moose?" I questioned.

"He left, he should be back at his house by now."

"What?" I asked confused.

"We had a fight last night so he decided to drive himself to the airport last night and he flew back to Canada." He clarified.

"Oh..." I said puzzled. Who else would've left me a rose in my locker? And who would know my combination? Moose could've gotten it from Beck (I told him when we were still dating) but he's gone and I'm sure Beck wouldn't give my combination to anyone else.

"Hey Beck!" I heard Tori's overly peppy voice.

"Hey Tori." He responded.

"So do you and Andre still want to study at my place tonight?"

"Uh sure let me just-" Beck began only to be cut off by Tori.

"What's on your shirt? It looks like a rose petal." Tori said.

"Oh, uh yeah that's uh really weird." He stuttered.

Wait a second. Could he have-? No, no, Beck broke up with me why would he put a rose in my locker? Unless he still loves me...

**I know, the ending was awful, but I didn't really know what to do with it so that's what happened. I made a twitter recently so please follow me if you have one! The username is bade4life21. If anyone has any ideas for episodes to re-do I'd love to hear them so you can either PM me, leave it in a review, or even tell me on twitter;) I'm currently working on an episode suggested by a really good friend of mine, . .mean so that should be coming up really soon!**


	4. Beck Falls For Tori PART 1

**Hey it's me again!:D Since you guys seemed to like the last chapter I decided to keep the story going:) so my friend (for some reason fanfiction decided to be annoying and won't let me put her name, but she has written three stories called Sikowitz's Camping Trip, I Heart You, and My Last Chance. She thought of this idea so make sure to go read her stories because they're amazing! I'll stop rambling now and let you read the chapter now:P**

Beck POV

"Tori! You can do it just jump!" I screamed.

I don't fully understand why she can't just jump off the building, I mean it's just a stunt and there is an airbag on the ground. But it is her first stunt so the whole gang is here to support her.

"Why do I have to do everything?" I heard Jade groan before pulling away from me.

Why did she leave and where is she going I wondered to myself. She didn't leave me wondering for long though because next thing I knew I saw her walking behind Tori ready to push her. Then everything happened at once.

Jade had pushed Tori off the building. Tori hadn't seen it coming and instinctively grabbed onto Jade pulling her to the ground with her. Then Tori landed safely on the airsack and Jade on the hard ground.

"JADE!" I yelled already running towards her.

"Jade! C'mon, please answer me. Jade! Someone call an ambulance!" I screamed.

Jade was laying face first on the cement. I was scared to roll her onto her back and see what her face looked like, but I had to.

I slowly rolled her over and saw she had a huge gash on her forehead and several bruises had already begun to form. She was unconscious and showed no signs of waking up.

I soon heard the sirens from the ambulance and some men came and rushed her into a gurney and left before I could say a word.

"Get in my truck." I told everyone before sprinting ahead to get in.

We were about ten minutes away from the hospital when Cat lost it and burst into tears. I had to admit I was pretty close to tears as well.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have come back for the stupid stunt, this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for my stupid pride! And I just grabbed onto her like that-ugh I'm such an idiot!" Tori ranted before bursting into tears as well.

"Look if I had just let you do your stunt the first time by yourself we wouldn't have come back and-" I began, but stopped when I heard police sirens.

"Oh god no. Please no." I whispered.

"Beck you need to pull over." Andre said.

I reluctantly pulled over hoping the officer would just let us go.

"License and Registration." The mean looking officer commanded.

I went to pull my license out from my back pocket when I realized I left my wallet with Jade.

"Look, my girlfriend was just rushed to the hospital and she has my wallet in her monkey fur purse and we were on our way to the hospital so can you please just let us go for whatever we did wrong and follow us to the hospital?" I rambled nervously.

"Whatever you did wrong? You were going 68 in a 45 zone for crying out loud! I can't just let you go!" He exclaimed.

"I need to see my girlfriend now." I almost growled.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

So I did what another guy would've done.

I slammed on the gas and ran over the guys foot.

**And that's Part one! Review!**


	5. Beck Falls For Tori PART 2

**I'm SO SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just had a ton of projects and tests these past few weeks and every thing has been insane! Plus I have an audition for my school musical coming up so I'm trying to find time to practice for it. Again really sorry, but I hope this super long chapter makes up for it!**

Jade POV

I heard a faint beeping noise. I couldn't see or do anything, it was like my whole body was paralyzed and it was beginning to freak me out.

Why can't I move? What's going on? Where am I and most importantly where's Beck?

I heard a few voices near me, but they were very quiet. I was almost convinced I was imagining them until I heard one voice say "she fell off of a building on the set for that new movie, The Last Text."

I instantly remembered everything and began trying to open my eyes, which proved to be very difficult.

Eventually I got very tired and blacked out again.

Beck POV

After driving over the officer's foot we arrived at the hospital fairly quickly.

"Jade West." I told the man at the desk.

"Room 2145." He responded.

I ran off to the elevator and pressed the 3 for the third floor.

After what seemed to be a very long elevator ride I ran to Jade's room and barged in.

"Who are you? How did you even get in? I thought I locked the door." A guy asked me.

"I'm Beck Oliver, her boyfriend and you obviously didn't lock the door." I said annoyed.

"Sorry about him. He's usually not like this, I'm Tori Vega. This is Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, and Robbie Shapiro. We're all friends of Jade's" Tori said.

"Very well. I'm Doctor Riddle. Jade has broken a few ribs and fractured her ankle. She also got a large cut on her head which required ten stitches. She should be fine." Doctor Riddle summed up.

"When will she wake up?" I asked relieved.

"Hard to say. Probably a day or two, a week at most."

I sighed, but nodded my head.

"I'll be back in a little while to check up on her." He informed us.

No one said a word as he left the room.

**-Line Break That Isn't Working-**

Two weeks later, no change.

I was crying everyday now, never sleeping, and absolutely never leaving Jade's room more than once to use the bathroom and even that was directly across the hall.

Cat couldn't handle it anymore. Throughout the first week she was sobbing the all day every day and when she would finally calm down she would take another glance at Jade and cry again.

After the first week was up she went home and never returned, at first the others and I were upset that she abandoned Jade, but then we got a call from her parents saying that they sent her to a therapy session where the therapist concluded she was severely depressed and should remain in the hospital until she can calm down.

Robbie left with Cat, but returned a couple days without Rex. Instead he held a bouquet of black roses. When we asked where he got them he replied that everyone at Hollywood Arts gathered red roses and painted them black. It was true, there was a rose from every student at HA.

Tori was a mess for the first few days and refused to leave the room like Beck. After that she tried to become the leader of the group and attempted to cheer everyone up a bit, but everyone knew it was just her way of coping with the pain and played along pretending to be amused at her silly jokes.

Andre had spent most of the first week writing sad songs and playing the piano hoping Jade would be able to hear him. After that he became hopeless and never left the room except to get food for himself and the others.

After exactly sixteen days the doctor informed us that if she didn't wake up that day he would be forced to pull the plug.

We were all instantly outraged and started screaming at him. The only thing that silenced us was when he threatened to send us out of the room.

"Please Jade. Please, please, please wake up. I need you! We all need you. Your so important to us, we can't lose you! Cat's gone insane, Andre won't play his music, Tori blames herself, for god's sake Robbie stopped carrying Rex!" This was it, if she dies tomorrow she at least needs to know that we all loved her. "And I can't live without you, I refuse to live without you! If this is your last day alive it's mine too." I whispered.

12:36  
No change.

3:24  
No change.

6:56  
No change.

11:11  
Still no change. I knew it was a little ridiculous, but I made a wish for Jade to live. I was beyond desperate at this point.

Doctor Riddle returned at 11:57 and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull the plug."

"No. Please just give her the night! If by the morning she hasn't woken up then you can..." I trailed off unable to say the words.

He sighed thinking it over before saying "I suppose I can give her until 8:00 tomorrow morning, but after that it's over."

I nodded slightly relieved.

Jade POV  
"After that it's over."

What? What's going on? I thought to myself.

This was the same voice as earlier!

I felt a little stronger than before so I tried to do something. Anything to let them know I was getting better.

I felt a hand on mine. It was big and warm, I instantly recognized it as Beck's hand.

I put all of my focus into moving my hand. Even if I could get the slightest twitch I knew Beck would realize it.

"Jade? Can you hear me? I think you might be waking up! Tori, Andre go get Robbie and the doctor!" I heard Beck's voice say.

I moved my index finger the slightest bit, but I was sure he felt it because he started screaming with excitement, "She's waking up! She's going to be ok! Jade c'mon open your eyes! You can do it!"

I listened to him managing to get a slight twitch out of my left eye.

"Yes, your doing it! C'mon just open them! I need to see your big beautiful blue eyes!"

I opened them for a split second and immediately had to shut them due to the bright lights.

"Perfect! Jade do it again! Please just get them all the way open!"

I was exhausted, but knew that I had to do it for Beck.

I gave it one last try and finally opened them.

"Jade! Your ok!" I heard everyone screaming.

I let a soft groan escape my lips only to have them attacked by Beck.

"I'm sorry, but it's been too long to go without kissing you." He said with a huge smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Where's Cat?" I asked after realizing she was missing.

"She kinda went into a depression when you wouldn't wake." Robbie explained.

"What? No, where is she?" I demanded.

"In a different hospital."

"Go find her! Tell her I'm ok and bring her here!" I practically screamed at him.

"O-ok." He stuttered running out to his car.

"And you, why are you here?" I asked Tori. "You hate me."

"I don't hate you! Honestly I really should, but I don't! You're my friend and weather you like it or not I know you don't hate me either." She explained.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

After a few moments I realized how much I really have missed and couldn't wait a moment longer.

"Get over here." I commanded everyone.

Everyone smiled and hugged each other.

"Jade!" I heard Cat yell from the hallway.

"Cat!" I yelled back.

She practically dove into my bed hugging me.

"Cat, I know it's been awhile and I've missed you and all, but at the moment I'm very fragile!" I wheezed out while she gave me the tightest hug I've ever received.

"Jade?" Beck asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know." I responded smiling while leaning in for a kiss.

**I'm not a huge fan of the ending, but review anyway and tell me what you think! I also noticed an anonymous review giving me a few ideas for future chapters so I wanted to thank them and let them know that I'm going to use one of them as my next chapter, but I want to keep it a surprise...;)**


	6. Andre's Horrible Girl

**Hey! So all you need to know about this is BECK AND JADE ARE TOGETHER IN THIS CHAPTER! Got that? **

Beck POV

I was sitting in the RV with Jade on my lap watching The Scissoring for the billionth time.

"Ha! She's so stupid! Does she really think if she begs enough Tiffany is going to decide not to kill her?" Jade commented.

"Apparently she does." I answered.

"Well that's just dumb. Seriously-"

That's when her phone started ringing.

"What Cat?"

"No! I'm watching The Scissoring!"

"Sorry, what was that Cat?" I asked taking Jade's phone.

"Robbie broke Elvis's guitar and broke a window and I need you and Jade to come fix it!" She explained nervously.

"Elvis's guitar?" I questioned very confused.

"Yes!"

"Alright text me the address and we'll be there soon." I told her.

"Kay kay." She responded.

"Beck! We didn't finish the movie." Jade whined.

"We've seen it a million times! You can quote it word by word, I don't think missing the last half hour is going to kill you." I said as I read the address Car sent me.

"Yes it will." She told me.

"We'll finish it later, come on!" I said dragging her to the car.

About twenty minutes later we finally arrived at the house.

"Yay! Jade's here!" Cat cheered.

"Whatever." She responded.

"The window repair man is here, I just need you to help me with the guitar." Robbie explained.

"Alright." I said.

An hour later we were finally done fixing everything.

"I'll put the skull back in the bathroom." Jade volunteered.

"No I'll do it!" Robbie protested.

"Robbie I got it!" Jade said

Then they tugged on it a bit, yelling at each other.

"Jade!" Robbie yelled.

"Fine!" She said releasing the skull.

Except Robbie let go too.

Then we heard a buzz.

"Cat I forgot my key, can you buzz me in?" We heard a voice say.

Unfortunately Carl Gibbons turned down Cat's suggestion to go to Europe...

"Cat." Jade started to try to comfort the depressed redhead.

That's when the shaking began.

"Earthquake!" Jade yelled jumping on the couch.

"Jade!" I yelled. A couch is a horrible place to go during an earthquake! She must know that!

"Get Cat!" She yelled.

I noticed the redhead was frozen in fear on the chair so I dragged her to the doorway.

Just as we make it to the doorway, Jade is flung off the couch onto the remains of the glass coffee table.

"Jade!" I screamed.

Then the shaking stopped as I began to run to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked frantically.

She just groaned.

"Robbie, call an ambulance!" I yelled.

"I'm fine." She protested weakly.

"What hurts?" I demanded.

"My back and my head." She winced.

I rolled her onto her stomach to find shards of glass sticking out of her dress and her head caked with blood.

I breathed out a shaky breath.

"You've had a really tough month! First that stupid bee sting, then you fell off the movie set, and now this!" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't like when you're hurt." I whisper.

"Well there's one thing that I like about it." She said.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"It makes you act all sweet and protective." She explained with a goofy smile.

"I love you too much for you to get hurt this often." I told her, leaning my forehead against hers.

She chuckled softly and pulled my head down to her lips for a kiss.

**Review! I'm almost positive the next chapter will be TSB&J since it comes out THIS SATURDAY! THAT'S 5 DAYS AWAY!:D**


	7. Bye!:'(

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I think I'm just going to end this story. Right now I have another Victorious story, I'm working on a sequel to my very successful House of Anubis story and someone wants me to adopt their HOA story so I'm kinda busy and have hardly gotten any reviews on this compared to my other stories so I'm sorry to say it, but I think this is it for Only a Bee. I hope you liked the previous chapters. I'm sure no one will be very disappointed seeing as I haven't updated in ages and no one really seems to review. Bye!:'(**


End file.
